With continuous innovation and rapid development in the lighting industry, and growing importance of energy conservation and environmental concerns, light-emitting diode (LED) lighting is developing rapidly as a revolutionary energy-saving lighting technology. The brightness of an LED lamp is related to light output intensity that is not only determined by an LED's current and forward voltage drop, but also can vary with the temperature. Therefore, LED lamps should be driven by substantially constant current sources to ensure stability of LED lamp outputs, and to achieve ideal luminous intensity. As such, it is important to utilize appropriate LED drivers for LED lamps. Without a suitable LED driver, many advantages of LED lighting may not be realized.